Main Page
Survival of the Fittest Survival of the Fittest is a Battle Royale based roleplaying site. The premise of the game is simple: you are a student who, along with the rest of your class, has been thrown onto an island, fitted with an explosive collar, issued a weapon, and given the ultimate ultimatum: kill or be killed. Survival of the Fittest, more commonly known as "SOTF", differs from its inspiration in that unlike most BR-oriented roleplays, SOTF has its own unique storyline, unique characters, and a whole plethora of unexpected happenings. Interested yet? You should be. Battle Royale never got this extreme. Survival of the Fittest: Version 1 has come and gone. The original roleplay lasted from June 19th, 2005 until August 26th, 2006. In August, construction on the ending for the first version of SOTF commenced. As of the current date, Version 1's "Endgame" has been released to the public. Boy #77: Adam Dodd beat out Cody Jenson, Sidney Crosby, and Jack O'Connor to win SOTF v1. The second game began on October 30, 2006. Version 2 has been scaled down from the global event that Version 1 was. Instead, four schools, all out of the metropolitan area of Denton, New Jersey, have been captured and placed in the game. Applications for Version 2 characters are still open, and even in its first stages the game is going strong. Site Navigation The Websites *Survival of the Fittest, Version II - The second installment of the SOTF Roleplay. Apply today! *Survival of the Fittest - The site may have long since been retired, but the story lives on! Dive into V1 to discover the roots of SOTF. Version II *Storyline - Read up on the abductions of Bathurst, Franklyn Senior, Hobbsborough, and P.J. Gilroy here! (Notice: Mild Content Warning) *Vital Information - All you could ever need to know about SOTF, in one easy-to-access spot. *Danya - The man, the myth, the legend himself. *The Terrorists - Read up on the men and women behind the SOTF ACT, and follow up on the mysterious figure known as Mr. Danya. *Handlers - Check out the competition here! Within, the handlers you'll be roleplaying alongside are listed. You can also find the staff within. *Locations - Brand new island, and lots of brand new locations! *Students - Indulge in the diversity of the new student roster, even if there aren't any international schools this time around. *Death Order - The list of dead and soon-to-be-dead in a handy numerical order. Version I *Storyline - The storyline for the original SOTF. *SOTF ACT - An explanation on the original ACT. *Terrorists - The men and women working for the man behind the ACT, including the three fighting in the ACT from v1. *Handlers - Go back to the past and meet the handlers of the V1 characters! *Locations - The areas in which the first round of students fought for their lives! *Students - Take a look at the various students that fought for their lives during the first installment of SOTF! *Death Order - The final list which displays who died, when, and who killed them, in numerical order.